Two Worlds Collide
by TheDcComicsNerd
Summary: When Robin's brother is in trouble, it's up to him and the Titans to save him. However, in the chaos that ensues, they find themselves facing more people from Robin's past and meet some familiar faces, along the way... (summary sucks, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is my first fanfiction to be posted here! I hope it doesn't disappoint too many of you! It will be a multi-chapter story so, if this has a good reception, there will be more chapters to come! (Although I might not have time to update much until sometime next week, due to my Spanish exam + essay and my History in-class writing coming up next week.)**

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

The sun shone bright in the clear blue sky over Jump City. On a secluded island just off the shore stood the tall "T" tower that housed the five teens the residents of the city had grown so fond of. Inside the tower, the teens were enjoying a morning free of interruptions from villains and other criminals. Raven, the powerful empath and half-demoness, sat against the couch in the common room with her eyes peeking over the edge of a book, discreetly watching Beast Boy, the jokester changeling, play the newest Mega Monkeys game on the Titans' Gamestation. Cyborg, the cybernetic teen and oldest member of the founding Titans, was busy making breakfast for the team, whistling a tune as he scrambled the eggs and watched the bacon sizzle in the oven.

"Yo, BB! If you want breakfast, you'd better get over here and cook it!" Cyborg called to his green friend.

"Aww, c'mon! I'm about to beat this level!" the changeling cried. "Can't you just make my food too?"

"I ain't touching your tofu crap. Pause your game and cook your own food!"

Raven rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker and let herself become absorbed in her book once again.

The doors to the common room slid open to reveal a bubbly Tamaranean girl holding her "bumgorf", Silkie, and the founding Titans' raven-haired leader smiling lightly at the girl. His smile soon disappeared, however, when he heard Beast Boy and Cyborg in another of their classic tofu versus meat arguments. Robin just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked to the couch, Starfire walking behind him. The couple sat down on the couch and Robin snatched the remote from the spot where Beast Boy had tossed it in his mad dash to cook his precious tofu. He was about to start channel surfing when a beeping noise caught the Titans' attention and a familiar face that didn't mean much to all but one of the Titans flashed across the screen.

"Hello, Bird Brat!" the voice said, leering at Robin. "I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

Robin bat-glared at the face on the screen while the other Titans looked at the screen warily.

"What do you want?" Robin all but growled out at the man he hated so very much.

"Oh, well, you see, I was just a little bored and today felt like a good day for a little..._fun_. I'm sure you recognize my little friend here."

He moved out of the way to reveal a boy around Robin's age, tied up and beat to a pulp. His black hair was disheveled and dried with blood, his blue-gray eyes were swollen, and his visible skin was marred with open wounds and black and blue bruises.

"Jason!" Robin exclaimed in horror, his voice filled with fear for his brother.

The Titans just stared at the screen, too shocked to move or speak.

The man let out a hysterical laugh as he came back into view.

"Oh, so you do know each other!" he said with a maniacal grin spreading across his face. He walked over to Jason, holding a crowbar in his hands.

"Well, don't be rude, boy! Say hello to the little birdy," the green-haired man said to the beat-up teen. When Jason didn't say a word, he was hit in the gut by the crowbar. Jason coughed up blood and groaned.

"No," was all he managed to choke out before the crowbar was once again upon him. With several more hits to the gut and a strong blow to the head, Jason was knocked unconscious.

Robin watched, terror welling up inside him, as his brother was helplessly beaten on the screen in front of him.

"Stop!" he yelled at his brother's assailant. "What do you want?"

Robin's voice cracked as he looked at Jason's beaten form, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh. I don't really want anything. You know just how much I love to torment you and good ol' Batsy," Joker said, the grin still plastered on his face. "And what better way to torment you than by torturing someone you love, hmm?"

Just then, the sound of a door slamming open caught Joker's attention. Robin looked hopefully at the screen.

_'Maybe Dad's there and he's going to kick the Joker into next week,'_ he thought. His hopes were short lived, however, for the sound of Joker's lunatic of a girlfriend's voice sounded from somewhere off-screen.

"Hey, Mistah J! Don'tcha think we oughtta be headin' out?" Harley asked in her New York accent.

"Why you're right, Harley! We don't want to be caught in this show," Joker said. "Let's _blow _this popsicle stand."

With yet another hysterical laugh, the Joker took off but not before placing a timer in clear view for the Titans to see.

"Time's a tickin', Bird Brat!" Joker called gleefully before slamming the door behind him with a bang.

Robin wasted no time. After looking at the time left on the timer, he turned to the rest of the Titans who up until that moment, had been gaping at the screen.

"Titans," Robin said, deadly calm. The Titans all turned to look at their leader, confusion, anger, and sympathy showing in their faces.

"Let's go save my brother."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, suspense! Kinda. Maybe. Not so much. A couple things I would like to address with this:**

**1) I know that Jason Todd didn't come into the picture until Dick Grayson (the Robin in this story) became Nightwing. However, for the sake of this story, he is around while Dick is still Robin. I'm not quite sure if I'll include Tim Drake and Damian Wayne in this. (I will not be using Stephanie Brown and Carrie Kelly as I don't like them very much)**

**2) For those of you who have read _Batman: A Death in the Family_ or watched _Batman: Under the Red Hood_, you should know what happens to Jason. _However, _I may or may not choose to follow one of those storylines. We'll see...**

**Please review and let me know how you like this!**

**Reviews are encouragement!**

**TheDcComicsNerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I started this chapter around a year and a half ago then lost interest and when I finally regained interest, I didn't have time to crank it out all at once. I've been working on it little bits at a time so it might seem a little choppy. I may have to revise it in the future. At long last, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

No time was wasted in leaving. Within minutes of the transmission ending, the Titans were already strapped into the T-ship and zooming away from Jump City. Four of the five teens were quietly awaiting their leader's instructions as he frantically tapped away at a keyboard in his pod. A moment later, he turned on his microphone and addressed the rest of the group.

"I traced the coordinates the video was broadcasted from. The transmission seems to have come from an old warehouse about 20 miles from Gotham," Robin said, as he pulled the coordinates up on his screen and entered them into the T-ship's GPS system.

"Cyborg, can you make this thing go any faster?" he asked the cybernetic teen.

"I don't know, man. We're already pushing it as is but I'll try my best," Cyborg said as he began fiddling with switches in his pod. A sudden beeping noise caught the Titans' attention and they looked at the small video screens in each of their pods. A little timer appeared alerting the group that there were five minutes left.

"No… We'll never make it in time," Robin breathed, his voice trembling slightly. On the verge of tears for his brother, the young leader attempted to compose himself before reaching for a button on his control panel. There was no other option. After he clicked it, a beeping sound was heard throughout the ship.

"Robin to Batman," Robin began, his voice wavering. The other Titans looked at him in concern but said nothing as the T-ship streaked through the sky.

"What is it?" a gruff voice responded.

Robin cleared his throat and let out a slow breath before addressing the voice. "There's an emergency. Joker kidnapped Jason and has him locked in a warehouse set to blow in less than five minutes."

"I know," Batman said, a twinge of pain in his voice. "I'm already en route to the location."

"Wait, how did you…?"

"I intercept video transmissions sent to your tower. I was alerted to this new transmission and traced the coordinates of its origin."

"Of course you do," Robin said, slightly annoyed, although he was relieved that Batman was already on his way to the scene. Now there was a greater chance of someone making it to the warehouse before Jason's time was up.

"You know it's my job to monitor my sons' goings on," Batman said quietly, although apparently not quiet enough as the Titans looked at Robin in surprise.

"Well if you're so concerned with what we're doing, how the hell did you not notice that Jason was missing!" Robin hissed, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Batman was silent on the other end though Robin was sure that if he could see the man, he would be penetrated by a fierce batglare.

"Nevermind that. How far are you from the warehouse?" Robin asked.

"Around two minutes."

"That's really pushing it," Robin said as panic started to well up inside him once again.

"I know," Batman said under his breath before cutting off the transmission. Robin punched the control panel in frustration before addressing Cyborg.

"Cyborg, how long until we get there at our current speed?"

"..."

"Cyborg?"

"Uh… about five minutes."

"What if we push the T-ship to top speed?"

"Three minutes."

"Can we do it?"

"It's risky but… let's do it."

Robin nodded. "Titans, prepare for high speed launch."

The Titans braced themselves as Cyborg prepared the T-ship for the speed change. "Y'all ready?"

"Ready," the other four Titans said in unison. Cyborg nodded and shifted the T-ship into gear. With that, the ship lurched forward into top speed and sailed through the sky towards its destination.

"Please let us make it in time," Robin whispered to himself as the ship sped along.

* * *

Batman pushed the Batplane to top speed. He _had _to make it in time. He couldn't lose anyone else in his life. The Batplane cut through the air towards the abandoned warehouse. Batman could see it in the distance. He could do this. He knew he could this. He had to do this. He checked the time. Less than three minutes remained. The warehouse was nearly beneath him now. He readied himself and as soon as the Batplane was above the warehouse, Batman ejected himself from it.

He fell towards the building and braced for impact, rolling as he landed on the roof. As he leapt to his feet, he pulled out a heat signature scanner and scanned the building. Batman located what could only be Jason's heat signature, about one hundred feet away, and quickly searched for an opening in the roof. He located one, a large skylight, and smashed the glass on it. Wasting no time, the man jumped through it and as soon as his boots hit the floor, he was off running towards his injured son's location.

A beeping noise alerted the bat that one minute remained, causing the man to grit his teeth and use the adrenaline to push himself forward.

After breaking through numerous doors, Batman found himself in a large room filled with old machinery and a ticking time bomb. The heat signature detector told him that Jason was in the far corner of the room and Batman raced towards it. As he approached the corner, he nearly stopped short at the sight of the boy, bloody, beaten, and bruised, lying motionless on the floor. However, steeling himself, the older man reached down and carefully picked up his son, trying not to jostle his battered body too much.

A shrill beep suddenly sounded and Batman looked to see ten seconds remained on the clock. More adrenaline fueled him as he spotted an exit on the other side of the room and sprinted towards it. If he could just make it there in time…

* * *

Robin sighed in relief when he saw the Batplane hovering above the warehouse as the Titans approached. With Batman being there, Jason was probably already safe. However, taking a closer look at the aircraft, he realized that it was empty and simply hovering on auto. A wave of fear gripped him.

_No, they have to be out. Maybe they're just on the other side of the building._

As a shrill beep sounded to alert them that ten seconds remained, Robin's eyes got wide.

"We'll never make it," he said more to himself than the others.

"Rob, I….I need to pull the ship up and away from the uh….so we don't get hit by…." Cyborg started carefully, trying not to say anything that could trigger any unwanted emotions in the leader.

"I know. G-go ahead," Robin said quietly.

As the T-Ship rose upwards, Robin closed his eyes, not wanting to see the explosion that would rip more of his family away from him. He counted down in his head, _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _and as the explosion sounded from below, he simply bowed his head and fought the urge to cry.

The Titans were silent, trying to give Robin time to compose himself, when Cyborg suddenly piped up.

"Guys, look!"

He piloted the T-Ship down towards the now demolished building. A pile of rubble was moving and something appeared to be underneath it. Robin peered out the window of his pod and noticed a black glove pushing its way out of the pile. Wasting no time, he ejected himself from his pod and used his glider cape to glide safely down to the twisted metal and concrete.

"Bruce! Jason!" he shouted as he desperately started pulling at the pile. The other Titans joined him and together, started ripping away at the rubble. They continued for what felt like forever until Starfire lifted a particularly large chunk of concrete. There, crouched and covered in dust and cuts, was Batman, a barely breathing Jason in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still debating whether or not I should keep Jason alive or not. Maybe I'll put up a poll… We'll see.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-TheDcComicsNerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the super short update! I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for too long and I figured a little something is better than nothing at all. I'll try to write more once the semester is over!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**

* * *

Robin was at a loss for words as he slid down next to Batman, watching as Jason took a small, shaky breath before becoming still. Robin quickly tore off a glove and placed two fingers over the boy's carotid artery, desperately searching for a pulse as he fought back tears. Was this it? What if his brother was gone forever? There was so much they had never gotten to do together. Robin sat dejectedly, waiting for something, anything, to indicate his brother was alive. However, as seconds passed with no pulse, it became increasingly clear that something wasn't right and Robin let his hand drop, bowing his head. Batman put a consoling hand on his shoulder, the only way he knew how to offer comfort. The Titans remained quiet, letting their leader have his moment of weakness.

"We did our best," Batman said quietly to the teen before looking at the Titans and nodding his thanks for their efforts to save Jason.

"Our best wasn't good enough," Robin whispered, voice quivering with unshed tears.

Cyborg, the big brother that he was, moved forward and knelt down next to Robin.

"Rob, there's nothing we could have done. We had no way of knowing something like this would happen," Cyborg said softly. Robin remained silent, staring forlornly at his brother's limp body.

"I know there's nothing I can say or do to make this better but I-," Cyborg suddenly stopped, turning to look at Jason. His robot half was picking up something. Just as Robin had before, he placed two metal fingers on the boy's carotid artery. The others looked up and watched him. Suddenly, Cyborg's human eye grew wide as the faintest pulse he had ever felt passed underneath his robotic fingers.

"He's alive," he said. Robin and Batman's heads snapped up.

"What?!" Robin asked, incredulous.

"He's alive! Barely, but he's alive," Cyborg stated. "He needs immediate medical attention."

Robin wasted no time, springing to his feet with cat-like agility. Batman followed suit at a slower speed, careful not to jostle Jason too much. The Bat and his former protégé exchanged a glance and nodded before Batman rushed off to the Batplane with Jason. Robin turned to the Titans, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and motioned for them all to return to the T-ship. Once inside and secure in their seats, Starfire piped up from her pod.

"Robin, where shall we be journeying to?" she asked as the Titans' leader punched coordinates into the console in his pod.

"The Batcave," he responded before the T-ship lurched forward towards its next destination.


End file.
